


Faster Than...

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First scene in Avengers Age Of Ultron, Kissing, M/M, Minor fight scene, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sparky, states,” he heard Tony over the com and quietly groaned into the others mouth, hearing him respond with his own. “Linc?” he breathlessly broke the kiss for a few seconds, seeing the slight disappointment on the others face.</p><p>“Everything’s good,” he replied with lack of air, nearly yelping when he was lifted from the ground and pressed against the tree again, chest to chest and he wrapped his legs around the speedsters’ waist, locking his ankles just over his ass.</p><p>“You sound tired,” Cap came through, grunting loudly. He must've been fighting more Hydra guys.</p><p>“Yeah, Speedy was pretty tough,” he smirked, feeling the speedsters body jerk with the scoff he let out.</p><p>“Speedy?” Tony questioned incredulously. “You’re naming badguys now?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t get his name,” he emphasised, hoping the man holding got the hint.</p><p>“Pietro,” he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than...

“ _We have an enhanced in the field,_ ” Cap said over the com. Lincoln was round-housing a guy when he heard it, pulling back to back-kick another in the chest and then punch him in the face, the two dropping down in pain. He saw another coming at him and reached out his hand, splaying his fingers and his power instantly sparked from the tips, shocking the man to a halt and shake as if he’d just been tasered.

“ _Lincoln, he’s heading your way,_ ” he huffed at that and dropped the last guy after shocking him.

“Got it, any idea what his power is?” he needed to know, how else was he going to fight him? But just as he heard someone answering he saw something shoot passed him at an alarming rate and he was suddenly flying through the air with a spin. Linc shot his powers out and balanced himself before hitting the tree he’d been heading for. He floated above the ground, static zapping around him and sparking at the tree closest to him. He turned to look at where he was sure the enhanced guy went and saw him standing there, eyes wide, eyebrow furrowed and his mouth was slightly open, staring at him like he did something unbelievable.

“ _Linc?_ ” Cap called through, he must’ve noticed he never answered back.

“Speed, I got it,” he answered calmly, keeping his eyes on the man standing about a yard away as he slowly lowered himself to the snow, a few white specs floating up from the static leaving his body.

“... You are like us,” he seemed to mutter to himself, in an extremely deep Sokovian accent. If they weren’t on opposing teams, he’d admit that it was pretty hot, sexy even. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t look half bad. He was broad, strong looking, tall, handsome, well defined and he was very well toned. But since they were against each other...

“I’m not an experiment,” he replied flatly, no expression, no movement. He stayed where he was, watching the speedster. Speed, his power. He was fast, faster than him. That was their difference. Electricity was exponentially fast, as fast as this enhanced person maybe, but that was his ‘power’, not him. Lincoln ‘used’ his power. The Sokovian himself ‘was’ the power. His body was his weapon while he had to summon it to use. His was range based and the speedster’s was ‘close combat’. A really bad combination, though he could probably make it work. He just had to stay away, at least get some space between them.

“You do not know what we have been through, it was our only choice,” he bit back, his expression turning sour on him, the glare aimed at him. ‘Us, we, our’, there was more than one enhanced. He was speaking about more than just himself.

“You’re right, I don’t know what you went through. And I’m sorry for whatever happened, but right now, you’re in my way,” he flared his powers up again, showing the sparks of electricity and static. He was ready to fight him if necessary.

“Your apology means nothing,” he shot forward, too fast for Linc, who instantly had his legs swept to the side from under him, making him land sidelong in the snow. Just  as he saw the blur circle around and come back for him he forced his powers out far enough that the enhanced had to avoid him, not coming near to touch. It looked like he knew what would happen if he so much as got too close.

He stood up from the snowy ground and started to unnoticeably spread his powers around the area, encasing both of them inside.

“What are you doing?” the speedsters voice deepened, seeming to know something was wrong. Though it didn’t surprise him that much. Speed and electricity was connected in quite a few ways, so he ‘would’ feel something in the air. The problem was, he couldn’t protect himself ‘and’ keep the cage up. Another problem... he couldn’t leave it without taking the whole thing down, and that would give this guy time to escape now that he knew something was off.

“Nothing,” he lied, adding the faint curve in one corner of his mouth. He instantly found himself pinned to one of the trees in his cage, his hightops not touching the ground as the guy pressed him into the rough bark, chest to chest, and hip to hip. He was a few inches taller than him.

“Do not make me ask again, I do not want to hurt such a nice body and pretty face,” and yet he floored him a few minutes ago?

“Since we’re paying compliments... you’re pretty hot yourself, and that accent...” he trailed off with a low wolf whistle, suddenly feeling the grip on his jacket loosen and he was being put down, even with the strong grip still on him and he was still pressed against the tree.

“You think I’m hot...” it was more of a statement, but Linc found himself subtly nodding as an answer. He quickly noticed the way the others eyes seemed to linger and then glance at his lips every few seconds. It was like he was hinting.

Lincoln liked blunt, it was easier, faster, less hassle. So he reached his hand up, slow and careful and gently pressed it to cup the Sokovians jaw, his fingers resting just behind his neck so he could pull him closer. He smirked before attaching their lips, gently, soft, a peck, a simple peck that started to widen when the speedster got into it, responding with enthusiasm.

He was kissing him, over and over, with a very experienced mouth, it felt amazing. He tilted his head to get a better angle and slid his tongue out, running it along the seam of the mans lips and lightly slipping it into his mouth when it returned to the middle. It looked like the man had barely kissed anyone before him. Though it seemed he learned fast. The speedsters own tongue was fighting back, forcing him to retreat back to his mouth with the other wet, hot muscle following, sliding in-between his lips to map him out. He resisted the urge to moan at the feel, instead he gripped at the runners sport-jacket, holding him tight.

“ _Sparky, states,_ ” he heard Tony over the com and quietly groaned into the others mouth, hearing him respond with his own. “ _Linc?_ ” he breathlessly broke the kiss for a few seconds, seeing the slight disappointment on the others face.

“Everything’s good,” he replied with lack of air, nearly yelping when he was lifted from the ground and pressed against the tree again, chest to chest and he wrapped his legs around the speedsters’ waist, locking his ankles just over his ass.

“ _You sound tired,_ ” Cap came through, grunting loudly. He must’ve been fighting more Hydra guys.

“Yeah, Speedy was pretty tough,” he smirked, feeling the speedsters body jerk with the scoff he let out.

“ _Speedy?_ ” Tony questioned incredulously. “ _You’re naming badguys now?_ ”

“Well, I didn’t get his name,” he emphasised, hoping the man holding got the hint.

“Pietro,” he whispered and leaned in, gently kissing his neck while he talked to the group. He could feel his control on the cage starting to lower, finding it hard to keep it up when he had lips sucking at his pulse point. He was trying not to gasp or groan from the touches.

“ _Are you still fighting him? Because you sound like you’re getting more breathless every second,_ ” Steve asked and Linc had to take a second to breathe.

“No, after he left a few goons showed up, I’m just a little winded,” he looked at Pietro when he heard a cellphone go off, quiet and with the typical crappy ringtone. The speedster shifted him into one hand while the other reached into his pocket to find a text.

“ _Thor, I got eyes on the prize,_ ” he suddenly heard Tony say, directing everything to him. He’d found the sceptre then.

He focused back on the runner and noticed the brow furrow and look at him, glancing to gaze at his mouth for a few seconds.

“I must go,” though he didn’t move anywhere, instead he just kept holding him against the tree, the hand with his phone holding him by his hip. Linc knew that the cage he created was down, his power dropped when he was making out and being throat-kissed by the runner. He reached down and grabbed it, noting the untrusting scowl, but he continued with what he was going to do, tapping a few buttons before giving the cell back and then leaning in to take his lips, giving a few open mouthed kisses before smiling.

“Lincoln,” he gave his name, getting a smile back and then he was gently set down, the speedster suddenly gone, out of sight. He was fast, very fast, faster than-

His pocket suddenly vibrated and he reached in to get his phone, pulling it out to show that he had a text from an unknown number. He clicked on it and chuckled at the message.

~/ _You have made it very hard to run._

He grinned, instantly imagining him running with an erection.

~/ _Back at you, Speedy._

Linc reached down and pocketed his phone, re-adjusting himself before he decided to meet back up with the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love these two. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
